Timeless/Enemies
In Timeless, there is plenty of different enemies that will try to put down players, and they are the main antagonists of the game. While most are zombies, some are also robotic or simply animals, thus not restricting the game's range to undeads. All enemies have various stats : their health, their speed, their strength, where they spawn, their abilities, their weakness, etc.. They can even spawn with weapons, making some of them more dangerous. Due to the game's more mature style, zombies here are more realistic, showing often their rotten flesh and even bones for some of them. They however won't show any innards. Some of them have various details on their skins, often providing informations on who they where and how they died. Enemies also use the concept of "individual variations", with certain details of their skins randomly generated, like their clothing, their hats, what they carry, and even their feet position, to make the horde feel less like a an army of copies of the same zombie. They will however keep certain traits. Zombies also have a new system of classes. Not shown in the game, these are mainly used to differentiate all types body plans, and doesn't really affect the gameplay expected for some conventional stuff, like certain classes being immune to certain effects. These classes are the Imps (example : Imp), the Lurkers (example : Decaying Detector), the Regulars (example : Basic Zombie, the Denses (example : the Engineer Zombie), the Climbers (example : the Jester Zombie), the Brutes (example : the Beach Brute), the Champions (example : Chum Champion) and the Gargantuars. However some zombies don't correspond to these classes and are set apart from these -To give you a better idea of the stats : *A Basic Zombie has 350 HP *A normal player has around 200 HP *A x1 speed equals to a 5.75 m/s speed Present Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas {| align="center" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="text-align:center;color:black;background:linear-gradient(#0078d4, #004578); border: 7px solid white;;height:100%;width:125%; border-radius:1em; " | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Name' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Picture or concept art' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Speed' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Health' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Strength' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Abilities' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Description' | style="background-color:#deecf9;"|'Difficulty' |- |Pirate Zombie |??? |x1 |350 |2 |None |Your average sea-dwelling zombie, with an extra pinch of salt |Very easy |- |Skeleton Pirate |??? |x1.2 |200 |3 |None |How is he still standing ? No one knows, and no one is brave enough to ask |Very easy |- |Conehead Pirate |??? |x1 |1200 |2 |None |Piracy isn't his best, he's better at knitting |Easy |- |Conehead Skeleton |??? |x1.2 |800 |3 |None |He used to brag about his muscles, but now it's kinda hard to do when your arms look like rotten chopsticks |Easy |- |Buckethead Pirate |??? |x1 |2250 |2 |None |Being a merciless pirate doesn't mean you can't like fashion |Medium |- |Scallywag Zombie |??? |x1.1 |300 |6 |None |Now cleaning the bottom of the sea |Easy |- |Cannoneer Zombie |??? |x0.9 |550 |7 |None |Used to clean cannons, now tries to clean your face |Easy |- |Crow nest Zombie |??? |x0.9 |450 |2 |Can yell, making more zombies appear |Saw earth, and then the ship's floor |Easy |- |Treasure map Pirate |??? |x0.8 x1.6 (when boosted) |800 400 (when boosted) |3 6 (when boosted) |Gets boosted when his map is destroyed |Gets angry if he can't look at the booty |Medium |- |Wheel Pirate |??? |x0.8 x1.1 (When the wheel is destroyed) |500 (Zombie) 1000 (Steering wheel) |10 3 (When the wheel is destroyed) |None |He sure look dumb, but in his head, he's riding a gigantic warship to get some brains |Medium |- |Bucanneer Zombie |??? |x1.2 |450 |4 20-30 (With his knives) |None |Likes knives. A lot. Maybe too much |Medium |- |Barrel Zombie |??? |x0.6 x1.5 (when his barrel is destroyed) |500 (Zombie) 4500 (Barrel) |10 3 (when the barrel is destroyed) |Protects himself inside of a barrel |He's been staring at that apple on his head for twenty years |Hard |- |Explosive barrel Zombie |??? |x1 |400 |2 150 (explosion) |Carries an explosive barrel on his back that will explode with fire |Pirate fact : explosive barrels aren't floaties |Medium |- Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Lists Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies